1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to the field of the field litter supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is known, the field litter supports, adapted to support different types of field, emergency litters, spinal boards, and scoop stretchers, substantially comprise a frame equipped with big wheels, characterized by the fact it can be packaged in order to be easily transported.
Unfortunately, the packaging step of the litter supports of the prior art is time consuming because it is necessary each time to remove the wheels and put them in another place, in some litter support types, in a suitable compartment which is formed in the closed structure, in other types.
This steps of connecting or disconnecting the wheels from the frame, besides the fact they are provided with fast attaching and detaching systems, slow the steps of preparing the litter support, and are rather troublesome.